


You're In My Veins

by AishiCc



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, F/M, quakerider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AishiCc/pseuds/AishiCc
Summary: "Oh you're in my veinsAnd I cannot get you out..."300th QuakeRider fic.





	You're In My Veins

Another non-seasonal One Shot that is all about the feels not plot, more of a Drabble really. Anyway the 200th QuakeRider fic posted on AO3 was a One Shot by me and so is the 300th. Hope you all enjoy this little bit of angst with a happy ending and if not you know where the comment section is.

 **WarNinGs** : Blood, angst with a happy end, QuakeRider 

**Aishi Say**

_"Oh you're in my veins_  
_And I cannot get you out..."_

You guessed it the namesake of this fic, 'In My Veins' by Andrew Belle.

_**(...(..(.Oh You're In My Veins.)..)...)** _

Daisy came to coughing, mouth tasting like dust, throat feeling tight like she had a cold, back wet and sticky which were not pleasant in her Quake uniform. Half opening her left eye she could see the sky through the hole of what had been a sturdy building once, whatever it had been for before becoming condemned. Blinking a few times her lashes came apart and she could see clearly with both eyes, the dust settling still in sun shafts which were sort of pretty really. Trying to push off of the ground with her elbows she winced at a stinging pain in her side, never a good sign. Focusing on the metal shafts she patted her side and found she had a gouge around the metal but it was only skin deep and very crusty. Satisfied propping herself up would not tear her side open she did so slowly, grunting as her stiff body obeyed. Opening her eyes she cried out in horror rather then pain, how could she do otherwise? Robbie was implied above her, no doubt getting caught after pushing her down as the roof caved in on them, her powers had turned the cement into gravel but the metal reinforcement beams had survived intact.

Reaching up she blinked when she felt warm stickiness staring to soak into her front, Robbie was still bleeding somehow. Each slow breath caused his chest to move and some fresh blood to leak out and splatter her chest. She knew he claimed to be unkillable but the fact he was breathing with a metal rod through his heart was pretty solid prof he was. The left side of his face was coated in blood so she assumed he had a head injury, Coulson had captured Robbie by knocking him out. At least in human form a swift blow to the head worked, even if it was only if it was not seen coming. Laying underneath the bleeding but still impossibly alive asset she weighed her options. If the blood stain on her back was anything to go on they had been there a while, their blood had gone cold even with it soaked into her clothing. Robbie had not woken up and transformed freeing and healing himself, there nothing the Rider could do for her short of watching over her as she slept at this point.

Ignoring the slowly spreading wet spot on her chest she raised her stiff arms and took Robbie's face in her shaking hands. His skin felt cool but not cold, not surprising since he was still bleeding out, could he bleed out? Swallowing as she forced her brain to focus she ran her thumbs over his lips, not even getting a sigh as a response. Shifting her legs under her she rose into a kneel, face now much closer, “Robbie...Robbie you need to wake up now alright?” Getting no response she sniffed, too many bad memories were coming back to her. “Stop fooling around huh? Robbie I mean it now _enough...if_ you don't open your eyes _right now_ don't because I'll kill you.” Closing her eyes she sniffed before kissing him softly, _“please?”_

A sharp intake of breath caused her to jerk away, falling on her ass she blinked before laughing relieved. “dai..sy?”

“I'm here,” Daisy assured him as she took his face once more. “I'm alright... _God_ you scared the Hell out of me Reyes.”

Robbie coughed, his chest was killing him, “yeah...sorry about that.”

“You'd be sorrier if you took any longer to wake up, seriously a lady doesn’t like to be kept waiting,” Daisy sniffed knowing she needed to wipe her eyes but refusing to let Robbie go.

Opening his right eye he blinked down at the tear streaked face, even knowing he could not die she had worried about him. Closing his eye he leaned into her palm with a soft sigh, feeling dried blood crumble between their skin, “I'm sorry Daisy.”

“shh,” Daisy soothed just glade Robbie was awake and talking, no one else she cared for could do the same impaled like that. “You saved my life, again, I can forgive you for freaking me out.” She caught him smile in spite of everything and smiled back, their lives were just absurd sometimes. “Can you feel that?”

Robbie nodded whincing, fully aware now the pain was coming back, the Rider's  fire in his veins heating up and burning away his fleash with a bit back cry becoming a growl. A gloved hand moved to the metal roughly two fists down form where it entered his jacket, industrial grade reinforced steel melting like a birthday candle. Straightening the rider took the end of the cooling beam like a sword hilt and jerked it halfway through His now very empty chest cavity. Ignoring the human's cringing He pulled it the rest of the way out before tilting his head at the smear of blood before lighting it and dropping it to the very dusty floor. Kneeling down He seared the blood pool before standing and retreating as his host's body regenerated. Robbie glanced down at the discarded metal, blinking when Daisy threw her arms around his neck. Holding her tightly he smiled into her wavy hair, "Let's go home, you can drive just this once."

Daisy smiled against the crook of Robbie's neck before lifting her head, "Yours or mine?"

"We need to debrief your boss tonight?" When Daisy shook her head Robbie smiled a bit widder, "Then mine, unless you object."

"As if I would let you out of my sight tonight, keys?" Robbie smirked but laid them in Daisy's waiting hand, wrapping an arm around her waist as they head for Lucy. Daisy rested her head on his shoulder, her swore side reminding her he had bleed on her, his blood was flowing in her views now. A few drops maybe but it was comforting, smiling to herself she let him lead her out of her could of been tomb. Praying to be taken out felt like another life, she was more then happy living in this one.

  _ **(...(..(.Oh You're In My Veins.)..)...)**_

 And there it is, comment as you see fit. 

“Yeah


End file.
